1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of light emitting diode (LED) brackets, and more particularly to the LED bracket with a powerful adhesive strength between a metal sheet a nd a casing while maintaining a high emission efficiency of a light emitting diode.
2. Description of the Related Art
LED with the features of good chromaticity, long service life, effective good power saving, excellent environmental friendliness, and small volume gradually replaces traditional light sources, and the LED is used extensively in different areas such as indoor and outdoor illumination lamps, and various types of display panels for mobile phone, backlight source in a screen, and electronic products.
After an LED chip is manufactured, the LED chip is generally packaged to cope with the requirements for different applications and expected effects. In the LED packaging process, the LED chip is adhered to a bracket of at least two metal substrates, and a metal wire is soldered to the two metal substrates by a wire bonding process to form an electric conduction, and finally encapsulation and underfill processes are conducted to protect the LED chip, so that the LED chip may be assembled to form a standalone light emitting source. Basically, the aforementioned steps (including die attach, wire bonding, encapsulation, and underfill) are adopted, even though some LED chips may use a different processing method in the packaging process to meet the requirements of different applications.
The bracket for carrying the LED chip is mainly divided into a condensing type bracket and a wide-angle condensing type bracket, and also divided into a lateral bracket and a direct bracket. In addition to the function of receiving and fixing the LED chip, the design of the bracket also considers factors such as the light emission effect including the angle and brightness after the LED chip is mounted onto the bracket. The conventional LED bracket is covered onto a casing on the outer side of the two metal substrate by an injection molding method, and a pin is extended from the casing separately, and the two pins are bent with respect to the casing. However, the bracket requires the two bent pins, and thus the thickness of the casing is decreased, and the decreased thickness affect the size of a light emission window directly after the LED chip is packaged, and the light emission performance of the LED chip is lowered. To enhance the strength of fixing the two metal substrates with the casing, it is necessary to cover the two metal substrates by the casing completely. As a result, the manufacturing cost and the level of difficulty of molding are increased.
Therefore, the inventor of the present invention invented an LED bracket to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks of the conventional LED bracket.